duff gay version
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Billy Piper is on the quest to escape being someones Designated ugly fat friend and his friends helps
Hi my name Billy Piper I am a 17 year old Homo sexual that is going through the biggest mind field of life high school I have two best friends Jessica Harris #the kind one, Aspring Fashion designer, And Zen Buddhist then theirs my other friend Casey Codero # The tough one, striker, Grade A Hacker then me Billy Piper #The other One, Cult movie Fanatic, Honor student, kARATIE KID, and song maker Yup that was us we were walking in the hall and this dumb ass Jock offered tickets to Jess and Casey and not me who had already bought btickets

"No thanks" they said in unison I just shrugged it off

"I will not be attending" I said

"Oh my god you do this before every dance" said Casey

"Yeah but I does not feel like fun their is a george lopez Re run Marathon that I would want to watch" I said

"shit theirs senior Gomez Im failing spanish" Casey said

" _Benos dias Jess, Cassey (Good morning)" said senior gomez_

 _"Benos diaz senior Gomez( good morning)" said my friends but not me I tried to talk to him but he gave me a wtf fuck look_

I then saw evil in girl form Madison Morgan the hottest girl in school the gay guys wanted to fuck her expect me #future reality star, Passive aggressive, Aggressive aggressive so yeah she was a total bitch were we friend with sort of and she was coming our way

"Girls party at my place Im sure you heard of it" she said pointing at Katlyn to give them invitations I saw It

"woah wait your having a party on a Wednesday a school night" isaid

"Yeah I can do that" she said with a bitch voice similar to Kim kardashins

"Damn dude well, yeah, were in" I said

"Oh um Billy you need an actual invite to get in and I only have a certain amount but Ill let you know if anything changes" she said my hand was really craving a slap then Casey ripped a part of her invite and handed it to me

"Oh hey look at that"I said holding it as a trophy

"wonderful" she said pretending to be happy

me and my friends then went to music class and my teacher Mr aurthur was putting out an asignment

"Ok one of you will come up with a great song for homecoming" he said even though I did not plan on going to the dance or to write a song now i was doing both Jess's endless list name of dudes but their was only one guy that that I wanted toby tucker # my future baby daddy I could not come up with the courage to say three words to him

I then went to my locker to get my books when I heard a annoying voice coming you know those people you grow up with and now they annoy the shit out of you I give you Weasly Rush #fOOTBALL CAPTIN, bI sEXUAL Man-whore, billy's next door

"Hey neighbor" he said

"Wesley" I said "I saw you making a song last night" he said

"were you spying on me" I asked

"A don't leave your window open and 2 its kind of hard to miss some awesome music what type is it again" he asked

"It would be pop you know like adele oh I'm sorry I forgot you have a short attention span so you can't listen to a long song" I said

"Hey where are your girls" he asked

"Who wants to know" I said

"The only hot guy in your life" he said

"Oh measly you would not be the only hot guy in my life even if you were the only hot guy on the planet" I said

"You think Im hot" he asked

"Shut up dip shit" i said

"Sticks and stones B speaking of rock hard abs" he said

"No" I said

"toUCH them" he said

"No one wants that" I said

"Their you are" Madison said they were kissing for a while

"Ok don't turn this hall way into a pornon set" I said the broke their kiss

"Hey billy that was akwad were you just hitting on my ex boyfriend" she said

"No no just having some me time with my locker" I said

"Totally I agree that can never happen" she said god I wanted to fight this bitch she turned to Weasly and said

"I know you miss me" she said walking off

"Thats a healthy thing you got going" I said to weasly

"Later B" he said walking off he had a nice bod" "Hey Bianca oh no its just bILLY"said Weasly

"YoU LOOK VERY pretty tonight" he added

"Thanks having fun at the party" I said with sarcasm

"yeah I saw your girl and did they ask about me" he said I scoffed

" Yeah When I told them about you their eyes lit up and they started to dance with each other" I said

"Yeah did they do anything else with each other" he asked I scoffted

"iM KIDDING NOT KIDDING TELL ME EVERYTHING" he said"Its not my job to tell you" I said

"wELL it is as their duff" he said

"sorry as their what" I said

"As their duff you know Designated ugly fat friend" he said

"What did you just say to me" I said with anger

"Its not a big deal every group of friends has one the one who does not look as good dos making their friends look better the one who is approachable and easy to talk to since no one is trying to get in their pants and if you don't know who it is chances are its you" he said I the took my drink drank some and threw some in his face I then drove home I then thought to my self I'm not the duff the next day I realized thatI was invisible compared to Jess and Casey with out them I did not exist I then became angry I ended my friendship between jess and Casey because they knew I was their duff and did nothing I over heard west an I noticed that he was failing in chemistry so I then went to him to make a deal

"You want me to what" he said

"I don't want to be anyone's duff ok I want to be my own person I'm tired of being the approachable one I want to be the datable one" i SAID

"sO YOU WANT DATING ADIVISE" HE SAID

"oK I have a crush on this guy named Toby Tucker and he's like super out of my league and you seem to never have this problem" I said

"Don't you hate me?" he asked

"Im glad you asked yes I do but only because your a dip shit and a man whore but your a honest dip shit and that counts"

"Thanks?" he said

"Can we just cool it for a sec ?" I asked because even though I was fit and had abby I was not in the mood to run

"Okay heres my offer I will make sure you past science if you help me with this." I said

"I mean you got the easy part you can past science in your sleep I have to reverse duff you, Are you wearing Pajamas? he said

"Oh my god I get t weasely okay? Im disgusting Im a swamp thing Im a regular Bela lugosi" I said

"Who?"he asked

"God I can't even believe That I could ask you something like this just forget it you know have fun playing instrumental wii golf this season dick face!" I said

"Okay, okay, okay, okay,okay, come here. Look I'm an idiot, and idiots don't exactly give great advice." He said I sighed

"Well look at it this way its not like you can make me any more awkward right" I said

"Thats true" he said I sighed in annoyence

"See Idiot" he said pointing at himself

"So you'll do it" I asked with hope

"Yeah" he said

"On one condition you got to ask me in master voice" he said

"Wesley monster voice from when we were kids" I said

"yEAH" HE SAID

"No offense but no fucking way" I said

"oKAY" he said about to run

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Billy need Wesley Help please measly help Billy"I said in monster voice he chuckled

"Thats not bad you still got it" he said

"so easily amused" I said rolling my eyes

"wE GOT a deal" said I he raised his hand and we hIGH FIVED

"sO you have to pass the chemistry mid term okay so we will focus on that first and where do we start with me?" i said

"The mall noon saturday" he said running off at the mall he took me to the mall BUT THE BATHROOM

"uNDRESS" he said

"What" I said

"Undress I have to see how big you are" he said

"No thats private" he said

"Look the reason I wear tight jeans is to show off my penis and my ass I have to see you to know you ok now go" he said I awkwardly undressed I noticed he had an erection

"Now you don't look like a duff"he said

"You have a nice plump ass and you cock anoint half bad you have muscles and abs so I figured out whats wrong with you your poster sucks you jeans are not tight enough you don't show off your ass and you dress like wreck it ralph" he said

"Ok so what do I need and why does it sound like you admire your cock" I said getting dress he whipped his outI was shocked he had a soft cock that can make porn stars jealous he then put it back in and then I snapped out of it

"you need skinny jeans and when wearing those flannel shirts don't tie them around your waist and wear a tight shirt the shows their ok and you hair" he said

"What about it" I said I had messy straight black hair that was shoulder length

"Were going to the salon" he said grabbing me to the salon I had high light and turned my hair into a sexy kind of messy he was recording we played around a little after I came out

"Wow you are making me hard" he said

"Ok could you stop talking about your dick" I said

"Im sorry but your becoming almost as hot as me but we have to put it to a test" he said

"How" I asked we walked to the food court where some hanged

"sit" he said I did and I saw that some girls were giggling at me one got up and gave me her number

"Test past" West said we then went to test some massage chairs

"Oh god this feels like heaven" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Oh shit its your ex slut" I said

"Which one" he asked I rolled my eyes

"hEAD MEAN GIRL" i said

"Wesley" Madison said

"Can we run" he said

"She's coming over" I said

"What a coincidence seeing you here so, um you two, huh?" she asked

"Were not here together" he said

"We just bumped into each other" he added

"Yeah No obviously I don't I don't wanna be" I said

"i COULD NOT POSSIBLY CARE LESS" she said she walked off and then I went home and I thought of west he was cute the next day I went to school I noticed a video everyone was looking at it was me yesterday in the hair salon having fun an making a fool of my self everyone made fun of me I felt like crap I actually trusted west I cursed him out at the cafertira I went home and cried and i WENT IN BED and i HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR

"hEY bILLY, Its West" he said I went down stairs

"hEY LOOK i WANTED TO SAY THAT" HE SAID he WAS CUT off with a punch in the face and he revived

"Can i COME IN" he said I nodded yes he gave me peas from my freezer and gave them for my hand and said

"I deserved that" he said

" I promise I did not sent the video, okay?"he said

"I heard madison bragging about her friends I mean the angles weren't even from where I was sitting" he said I felt bad I saw his fist they were in worse shape then mine

"Why is your hand messed up?" I asked

"Your not the only one running around punching people today" he said he said he wanted to make sure no one else sees the video I handed him the peas

"Thanks" he said

"I never had anyone go on a punching spree for me before" i said

"Well don't get use to it now theirs rumors going around that Im on roids" he said

"Aren't you" i SAID WE BOTH CHUCKLED

"wELL irregardless" he said

"Not a word" I said

"Well Irregardless to that a little peace offering" he said he got out a picture of him and me when we were kids I saw it I hugged him he told me to tell tok I'm into him and I did and he made a date for me on friday at 7 I then went to the locker room the guys were embarrassed

"Oh are you embarrassed now you know how it feels" i SAID i CALLED OUT FOR WEST

"fOOT ball locker room nice" he said he was so freaking hot he was in his boxer briefs they were black and his hard was showing I looked away cause I was blushing

"Oh uh... I need to ask you something" I said

"Mmm hmm what" he said moving his pecks

"You have a question" he said

"Yeah" I replied he shakes them again

"Dont do that" I said

"Question? You do?"he said

"Stop" I said blushing even more

"You don't" HE SAID i LAUGHED

"Come on please its important" I said

"What do you want" he said smiling

"Let's go" he said

"Okay"he said getting a hoodie he gave me advice on this date I then went to my locker

" Hey duff queen show me them moves" said a guy

"Billy" said a voice behind me

"Yes the video was hilarious eat a dick!" I turned to see it was mr aruthur

"No thanks I just had a bagel so I'm full" said Mr Aruthur

"Mr Aurthur I'm really sorry" I said he forgave me and reminded me about my song I was working on it was a song about someone that I cared for but who It was a love song I then got ready for my date but before that I went to west house for last minute studying and his family was arguing I took him to my thinking rock and we talked and kissed we put it behind us and I went to my date toby made sushi but turns out he was using me to get closer to Jess and Casey i LEFT Wesly a message and I went to my thinking rock and I saw him and madison kissing I left to go home I actually thought Wes liked me I went home and I cried

I heard a knock on my door I went

"Hey I got your message" West said

"Yeah its fine just go home" I said

"I'm sorry Toby he is a ass" he said

"I saw you and Madison" I said

"Okay" He said

"You were at my thinking rock" I said

"you said I can use it" he said

"As a place to think and find peace not as a motel six" I said I cried and slammed the door in his face I stayed in bed the whole weekend working on that stupid fucking song

 _What are we fighting for_

 _Seems like we do it just for fun_

 _In this this stupid war_

 _We play hard our plastic guns_

 _Breath deep bottle it so deep until its all we got_

 _DONE SPEAK JUST USE YOUR ... SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

i FINALLY came to terms that I was the duff and I had to accept it but I had to make my friendship with Jess and Casey and then I called them over and we made up and they made me go out but not with out a new suit Jess did my shoes and shuiet and combined a black suit with red flannel we then got their and I saw everyone looking at us I felt good I saw west he looked at me saying I look amazing and I told him my feelings he said him and Madison got back together and I accepted it then she came saying Wes will never leave her for some DUFF I snapped

"Ha very funny bitch you may seem like a goddess that everyone worships but inside your a duff and on the outside we are all someones duff their is always gonna be someone hotter or better and i just don't see why I would be ashamed about being a duff and stop treating Wes like an idiot because if anyone is an idiot its you because he is the smartest person I know so it does not make sense that you treat him like that" I said

"What -y-ou just said does not make sense" she said then going to the front where they were about to announce home coming Queen it was Madison then the King was Wes he just kept looking at me

"Whats the matter aren't you gonna get your crown" I said

"No I'm gonna get whats mine" HE SAID he grabbed me by my face and kissed me I loved it it felt like heaven the crowd cheered I got up and was gonna sing my song

"I wrote this song about the guy that touched my heart" I said

 _What are we fighting for_

 _seems like we do it just for fun_

 _in this this stupid war_

 _we play hard with our plastic guns_

Breath deep bottle it up

So deep until its all we got

don't speak just use your touch

don't speak before we say to much

You hate me now

 _and I fell the same way you love me now and I feel the same way we scream and we shot and make up the same day(2x)_

 _Oh were on the right side of rock bottom and I hope that we keep falling we on the good side of good karma cause we on coming back for more were on the right side of rock bottom and I hope that we keep falling your the best kind of bad something and we keep on coming back for more_

 _you get under my skin more then anyones ever been but we lay in bed you hold harder till I forget that you hate me now and I feel the same way you lie me now and I fell the same way we scream and we shout and make up the same day(2x)_

I finished my song everyone was cheering I got on wes he picked me up and we walked to the music room he took off my shirt i did the same to him and he unbuckled his pant i PROCEEDED AND WENT DOWN TO HIM AND i SUCKED HIM i REMEMBER THE TAST OF HIM HE WAS SALTY BY then he got me on my back and fucked me hard and fast I loved wes after he took me home and we played in bed in the morinignI was surprise to fin Wes in my Bed sleeping but I was happy I kissed him he hugged me we started a beautiful relationship that would not end here


End file.
